


i can't sleep (until i feel your touch)

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Annabeth Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Annabeth helps her omega boyfriend through his heat, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Latinx Annabeth, Latinx Percy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Percy Jackson, Oral Sex, Pegging, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Strap-Ons, Underwear, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Percy gets his heat on a Friday. Annabeth gets the text when she's headed over to his studio apartment on the subway with their takeout and she quickly re-routes her way back to Queens to get her strap-on.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: the self-indulgent fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908256
Comments: 26
Kudos: 269
Collections: favorite on PJO





	i can't sleep (until i feel your touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! I'm living for verse Dominican Percy and butch Latinx Annabeth and it shows. Also this is my 100th fic!! WHAT! Thanks so much for sticking with me this whole time!

Percy gets his heat on a Friday.

Annabeth gets the text when she's headed over to his studio apartment on the subway with their takeout. It throws a hitch in their plans (she had to head back to Queens to get her strap-on), but it's not like it's in the middle of the week. Fortunately, Percy's heats are short and it's unlikely she'll need to stay over through Sunday.

Annabeth drags an udon noodle to her lips as she heads up the street towards Percy's apartment. She wonders if he'll need her to do anything right away. Usually, Percy's heat isn't bad until the second day. 

The first day typically involves a lot of scenting. Luckily, Annabeth hadn't reapplied her deodorant after her latest workout at the gym. She knows how much Percy likes her scent. During his last heat, Percy had spent nearly an hour with his face buried in her armpit as he whined beneath the sound effects of Breath of the Wild.

"You good?" Annabeth had asked.

" _Haa_ ," had been Percy's only response. 

His behavior may have embarrassed other omegas, but she and Percy were well past embarrassment when it came to heats and ruts. Annabeth still remembered the first time Percy had gone into heat on one of their quests, the look on his face when she handed him her sweatshirt to cover the slick stain on his pants. They were mates, yes, but they would always be best friends first and foremost and shame didn't belong in a friendship like theirs.

Annabeth slides another udon noodle into her mouth as she heads up the steps to Percy's apartment, hitting the doorbell with her elbow. She's just able to make out the sound of Mr. Velázquez arguing with his husband in the apartment nearest the sidewalk and she focuses on it while she waits. 

The weather's getting nicer and the scrawny cherry blossom tree just outside the apartment building is beginning to blossom. Annabeth's admiring it when Percy opens the main door. He's sweaty, dressed in a black tank top cut open at the sides that gives her an enormous glance of brown skin, and his black curls are sticking to his forehead. But he smiles when she looks up at him, his green eyes crinkling, and immediately any tension she'd been feeling eases its way from her shoulders.

"Hey," Percy says. He winces. "Sorry for the short notice. I wasn't expecting it to be this early."

"Stress'll do that to you," Annabeth says. She allows herself to take a breath, and even though she tries to be subtle about it, Percy gives her a wicked look that says she's been caught. He smells like his usual clean laundry smell, but there's a deeper scent there, too -- Percy's pheromones are stronger when he's wet and Annabeth's never been able to resist the scent.

She imagines him split open on her strap-on and for a moment she doesn't want to wait until Saturday to make him come undone. Instead, she lifts up the takeout boxes. "I brought Chinese."

Percy's knowing smirk turns into a happy grin. He steps aside to let her into the hallway. "You still good for IT: Chapter 2?"

"I am if you are. Did you text your mom?"

"Yeah. She said to let her know if we need anything."

" _Do_ we need anything?"

Percy shakes his head. "I knew it would be sometime this week, so I stocked up when I was at the market Tuesday." He reaches out and takes one of the takeout containers before taking her free hand with his own. Annabeth squeezes it, her heart loud in her ears. 

She doesn't know if she'll ever stop feeling lucky to be able to share this time of the year with him. Percy's heats happen every 84 days, but they never feel any less powerful. It takes a lot of trust to give your body to someone else, especially when you're in a mating cycle, and Annabeth always feels a surge of love knowing that Percy trusts her with him. 

She lets that surge of emotion drive her to pull Percy's hand up her lips. She places a soft kiss on his knuckles, her gut fluttering when Percy's eyes go soft at the touch. His thumb strokes over her thumb as they head up the stairs.

Percy's studio is a little under 200 square feet and it feels almost like a nest the moment they get inside. She doesn't say anything about the laundry accumulating on the chair beside Percy's twin-size bed, partially because her apartment looks the same and also because most of the clothes on the chair are hers and the thought of Percy pressing one of her shirts to his nose while he grinds into his mattress makes her bring another udon noodle to her mouth.

The movie is already queued up on the TV. Annabeth goes and gets comfortable on the bed while Percy snags them some forks and two beers from the fridge. He returns with the beers under his arm, putting the container of dumplings between them.

Annabeth lifts her arm so he can slot into place beside her. She doesn't miss the deep breath he takes as he does. There's more sweat beading on his forehead. She runs her fingers through his curls there. By the morning, she knows her fist will be in them. "Noodle?" she asks.

Percy takes a noodle from the box with his fork and drapes it over his mouth as he reaches for the remote. Annabeth snorts and picks up a dumpling. She pulls it apart with her fingers, eating the outer casing before the meat nearly falls out into her lap. 

After a while, she loses herself in the movie. It takes nearly an hour before she realizes that Percy's breaths have gotten deeper.

Annabeth glances down and, lo and behold, Percy's face is situated insanely close to her armpit. His eyes are closed and the sweat on his face has turned into a sheen. "Hey," she says quietly. The sun has started to go down, making the TV screen that much clearer as Bill Denborough runs into the funhouse. "You good?"

Annabeth places the back of her hand against Percy's forehead just to check. He's warm, but not feverish. He lets out a soft whine when she touches him. "Percy," she says, and gently tugs on a curl to get his attention. "What do you need?"

"I need," he says, and his voice is raspy. Annabeth makes a note to get him some water. "I need…" He trails off and then looks up at her. His eyes are so green they startle her.

"You can say it," Annabeth says.

Percy shakes his head and buries his face back into her armpit. Then she feels it -- fingers tugging on the button of her jeans. _Ah_.

"Do you want me to turn off the movie?" Annabeth asks.

Percy shakes his head again. "Is this okay? Is this--?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Just--" She winces. "I've worked out since I've showered this morning so it's not going to smell, like, fresh or whatever. Just a head's up." But her warning only gets Percy's fingers moving faster. Annabeth expected as much. She lifts her hips to get her pants off and spreads her thighs idly, attention turning back to the TV. 

Percy makes himself busy pressing his face to her boy-shorts and just-- _inhaling_. Annabeth gently presses her hand to his head in an effort to comfort him, bringing a cold dumpling to her mouth with the other hand. 

If heats and ruts were easy things, they would involve getting off and nothing else. But because heats and ruts were complicated, shitty things, they involved a lot of scenting and nesting that would otherwise be embarrassing at any other time of the year. 

Percy's no stranger to Annabeth's vulva, but he doesn't normally lay between her thighs just to breathe. It makes Annabeth flashback to her latest rut where she spent nearly an hour licking slick from Percy's hole while he played Animal Crossing. If they ever break up, she might have to kill him.

"You good down there?" she asks.

"Can I?" he replies.

Annabeth looks down at him and blushes as heat rushes over her. Percy's eyes are intense and focused on hers even as his tongue slides over the fabric of her underwear.

"Can I?" Percy asks again.

Annabeth almost can't look at him. And then she really can't. She presses the heels of her hands to her eyes and says, "Go for it, dude."

Her words break through Percy's heat haze and he laughs against her thigh. " _Go for it, dude_ ," he repeats. And then he hooks his fingers in her waistband and pulls her boy-shorts down, down. Annabeth can't see herself from this angle, but Percy's quiet " _fuck yeah_ " makes her toes curl.

Percy settles down onto his elbows and slides his hands beneath her ass to bring her closer. For a moment, it looks like his heat takes over again from the way he breathes in her scent and his eyes get hooded. But then he flattens his tongue and licks a long, broad swipe over her and Annabeth _groans_.

Percy gives her one of his wicked smirks and she has to turn her head back to the TV just to keep her blood pressure under control. Percy's quick to make friends with her inner lips and the sensitive spot right beneath her clit that makes her thighs shake around Percy's head. 

Percy knows what she likes and knows how to make her cum within just a few minutes, but he's not eating her out just for her pleasure right now. He's eating her out because the way she smells is satiating him the only way an alpha can during his heat.

Percy loves the way she smells. He tells her so, like he's drunk. His entire face is wet from the nose down. And then his soft lips trap her clit between them Annabeth keens into her forearm. Percy grunts at the sound. He slides his tongue around her hood and just beneath her clit and whines when Annabeth lets out a shaky curse.

She doesn't have to give a warning she's close. Her grip in Percy's hair is enough. A _growl_ claws its way to the surface of her throat before she can stop it, and she has just enough time to realize Percy's grinding on the edge of the bed before she cums against his mouth. Annabeth shudders before gently pushing Percy away, sagging back against the sheets.

" _Mm_ ," she says, closing her eyes.

"Good?" Percy asks. Annabeth doesn't need to look at him to know he's grinning. He sounds like himself again, which means he must've gotten off too. The thought makes her reach blindly for him. Percy finds her hand and kisses it. The bed dips as he crawls up to meet her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks when she has enough energy to speak. She finally opens her eyes to look at him. Percy's staring at her with that doe-eyed look he gets whenever he gets her off like he's proud of himself for pleasing her. Like he's proud of himself for pleasing his _alpha_. Annabeth feels a surge of possessiveness.

"Better," Percy says. "But I might need your knot soon."

"Fuck, that's hot," Annabeth says before she can stop herself. She tries not to take too much joy in Percy's heat because she knows how uncomfortable and frustrating it is. But it _is_ hot. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to get the image of Percy during their first heat together out of her mind: slick and ready on his back, brown thighs spread, breath heavy, eyes lidded, prayers on his lips. It takes a moment for Annabeth to realize she's scenting him.

Percy's face is even more smug than before. He says, "I'm gonna finish the udon noodles."

**

Thanks be to the fucking gods Annabeth had filed down her nails the other day. She's four-fingers deep in Percy's ass, the tip of his cock in her mouth as he keens above her. 

It's almost three in the morning. 

Annabeth can hear Percy's neighbors watching Golden Girls next door as he begs quietly, just under his breath, for her knot. He's in full heat now, slick practically gushing over her fingers. She could probably fist him at this point and Percy would only sigh in contentment. But instead of sighing, he writhing above her, her boy-shorts pressed to his nose as he gasps in her scent and jerks his hips to bury his cock deeper into her mouth.

"In me," Percy begs, and it takes a moment for Annabeth to realize his words are in Spanish. "Please, gods, Annabeth, I need you to knot me."

His pleas go right to her junk. She reaches down with her left hand to rub at her clit even though the angle is awkward. 

Any other alpha would give into Percy's pleas and take him, mouthing at his neck while he sobbed over the thickness of their knot. But Annabeth isn't like other alphas. She knows what Percy needs. And what Percy needs is to cum in her mouth, on her fingers, until he's sloppy on the sheets of his twin bed. 

What Percy needs is to come undone, to get the impulse of his heat out of the way, so he can focus enough to sit up in Annabeth's lap and kiss her while he sits on her purple silicon cock. 

What Percy needs is to feel absolutely loved, adored, cared for while he's knotted. Because knots aren't just about breaking the heat. They're about _mating_. And what Percy needs now isn't an alpha. He needs his _mate_. And Percy's mate knows exactly what she's doing, which is why Annabeth twists her fingers and drives them rudely against Percy's prostate, rubbing her clit to the sounds Percy makes as he struggles against the sheets, thighs sweaty and hot around her head.

"I'm gonna fucking cum," he says, almost woefully, into his arm. His hole spasms around the knot that isn't there. It's the hottest thing Annabeth's seen since Percy licked his own cum off his hand three weeks ago.

"Fuck yeah," she says and then, because she knows how he likes it, gets mean with her fingers until Percy's practically suffocating himself trying to cover his face, refusing to let the gods see what she's doing to him. But Annabeth doesn't need to see Percy's face to know how good he feels.

She's grinning when Percy cums on her hand and in her mouth, gasping into her boy-shorts fisted in his hand. She swallows him down at the same time that her thumb rubs over her clit in quick succession and the salty, musky taste of him is still in her tongue as she cums. 

Annabeth meanly pushes her fingers against Percy's prostate during the aftershocks of her orgasm just to hear him gasp and whine, just to feel him struggle on her fingers. She'll never get over how desperate he gets for her, how sensitive he is. She has to force herself not to give in to instincts, to bury her face between his thighs, to lick her hand as she pulls free.

But one instinct she does allow herself to give into is to pull Percy up, to pull him close, when he lets out a quiet " _Please_ " once her fingers leave him. The alpha inside her demands she care for him, knot him, mate him, make him happy. 

He smells so fucking good, looks so fucking good as she pulls him up into her lap on the bed. "You're so fucking hot," she snarls. Percy shudders in her lap. "Always so fucking hot."

Percy manages a smirk. He's dripping sweat, curly hair matted to his forehead. "Always?" he asks.

" _Always_ ," Annabeth agrees, and her tone wipes the smirk off Percy's face. Her omega is gorgeous and there's no joke in that fact.

She sees the way other alphas look at him, the way other omegas look at him. She may have felt jealousy years ago at their stares, but now she only feels heat. Percy's hers. His loyalty, his honor, his quips and jokes, his charming smile, his startling eyes, his full lips, the soft flesh of his belly, the folds of skin on his hips, the sounds he makes, the grins he sends her, the twinkle in his eye, the burst of laughter that shocks him, the soft look in his eyes when he cums.

" _Mine_ ," she snaps.

"Holy shit," Percy agrees.

The look on his face is euphoric when Annabeth finally slides into him. She gives herself the chance to watch for one moment, two, before giving in and capturing Percy's lips in a kiss. He groans against her mouth and, for the first time in a while, Annabeth finds herself jealous of the strap-on she's wearing. 

She knows from memory how warm Percy would be around her, how wet. But she wishes sometimes that she could actually feel how tight he gets around her cock when she thrusts up into him, when she hears him gasp against her ear, when he begs her to shove the last few, wide inches into his desperate hole.

Percy saves her from her own body dysphoria by thrusting back against her strap-on and shoving the attached vibrator against her clit. "Yeah," he growls, " _fuck me._ "

It's so hot that for a moment Annabeth loses herself to her instincts and her hips snap up against Percy's ass faster than she has time to think. Percy _moans_ against her ear, which only makes her hips snap up _again_ and _again_ and _again_ and _again_. Her goal, both instinctively and consciously, is to turn Percy into a fucking mess of slick.

Her human side wants to make him feel good. Her alpha side wants to make him fall apart. She wants to knot him until he's writhing on her cock, until he's satiated knowing only she can satisfy him.

Percy's dripping onto the mattress as she shoves herself inside him, her fingers fisted in his hair, pulling his head back, back the way he likes it. His neck tastes amazing. His sounds are even better. 

If Annabeth weren't in control of herself, she would be fucking him loud enough to drown out the neighbors. The _smack, smack, smack_ of her hips against Percy's ass is practically obscene. 

Percy's trying hard to keep his moans quiet, biting his lip as Annabeth lets go of his hair so he can scent at her neck, and Annabeth is tempted to _plow_ him, to make the neighbors know that he's hers, that she's fully capable of taking care of her omega, of satisfying him, of filling him up with her--

"Fuck," she hisses.

"Yeah," Percy gasps. "You gonna cum?"

"Yeah," Annabeth agrees. She slaps his ass in the heat of the moment, an action she'll apologize for later, and snags the lobe of Percy's ear with her teeth. She spreads Percy's cheeks apart, holding him open with her hands as she sinks the widest part of her cock into him.

" _Fuck_ ," Percy gasps. He stretches for her, open and wet and willing.

"Yeah," Annabeth growls against his ear.

"Annabeth," Percy grunts, and then, louder, " _Annabeth_."

"Is it too much?"

"No, it's--" Percy swears and shudders as she bottoms out, her thighs touching his thighs. " _Perfect_. I-- Fuck. _Annabeth_."

Annabeth captures his mouth in a kiss, pulling at his lower lip with her teeth while he shudders and cums against her. His weight on her lap presses the vibrator hard against her clit and she drags her nails down Percy's back. She reaches down to where they're joined together and pushes her fingers in alongside her knot to make Percy buck against her, cursing and whining. 

When Annabeth finally cums, her hand and wrist are coated with slick and Percy's thighs are shaking around her. She manages to lay them both back down on the bed, making short thrusting movements with her hips. She reaches between them to find Percy's cock.

"Do you need it again?" Annabeth asks. Some of her hair has come loose from her bun. It sticks to her shoulders and Percy's face.

Percy looks like he's going to combust. His face is twisted like he's pained, but he nods at her question like he needs it but doesn't want it. 

Annabeth kisses his cheek, his jaw. "I'll be gentle," she says.

" _Please_."

Percy cums with his hands in her hair and his face buried in her neck. His skin is still hot to the touch when she settles him down against the pillows. His breathing is back under control, at least. He sighs when Annabeth reaches back to turn her vibrator off. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Better," Percy says. He looks sated, albeit extremely sweaty.

"Want me to take the strap-on off?" she asks. "Get us some towels?"

"In a minute." He wraps his legs around the backs of her thighs, his arms around her shoulders. "Stay for now."

Annabeth smiles. She kisses him, gently, and then settles her head down against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," she says. Then, "But we're going to be glued together if we fall asleep like this."

"We're already glued together," Percy says, pushing his hips against hers.

Annabeth snorts, "You know what I mean."

Percy grins. "Just give it a minute."

She gives it a minute. And when she wakes up two hours later she doesn't even feel bad for waking Percy up to peel herself off of him.

**

Percy's heat is broken by noon.

Annabeth can tell by his scent, the way his pheromones make her want to stay at his side instead of flipping him over and breeding him. He still has her strap-on inside him, but the harness for it sits on the floor. She remembers waking up at sunrise to Percy whining in his sleep and having to reach down to push her knot back inside him. Now, she reaches over and pushes his curls out of his eyes.

Her phone lights up with a text from Sally. Annabeth is quick to reply, letting her know her son's okay, and smiles when Sally texts back letting her know she's on her way over with food.

"Hey," Annabeth says. She gently presses her thumb to Percy's nose. His eyebrows furrow when she does it again. " _Hey_."

"No," Percy mumbles.

"We gotta get up and get dressed. Your mom's bringing over mangú."

Percy softly swears. He reaches his arms up to stretch and hisses. "God, I'm sore."

"You're welcome," Annabeth says, grinning.

Percy laughs, finally opening his eyes to look at her. "Good morning."

"Good _morning_. Do you want some help getting that knot out or do you want to handle that on your own?"

Percy winces. "I love you, but I think I'm gonna do that one solo."

Annabeth places a kiss on his chest. "Okay, well I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, and then it's all yours. Put the strap-on in the shower and not the sink just in case your mom has to pee while she's here."

"Oh my god," Percy laughs, covering his face at the thought.

"Hey." Percy opens his eyes again. He smiles when Annabeth leans in, kissing him first on the forehead and then on the lips. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too," Percy replies. His eyes are all soft. Annabeth wants to kiss him again. "Thank you, by the way. For last night. It really helps to have you here."

"I'll always be here when you need me." Then she _does_ kiss him. "And even when you don't."

Percy hums and opens his thighs to let her slide between them. He's still knotted when Sally rings the doorbell.

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching the hit count for this go up because legit this has to be one of my favorite fics I've written. If y'all enjoyed this, I'm very happy <3


End file.
